


Impact

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: A ball hit Kurts dog and a cute stranger came to apologise.





	

Blaine was playing football in the park with his friends and they were just too harsh. But if he said anything he had the ball throw at his head and he liked his head.

  
Kurt was sat in the same park enjoying his time with Boston, his little Yorkshire. Boston was really scared of dogs but that was normal because he was 2 kilos of pure fluff.

  
Kurt just didn’t see the ball before it impacted on his dog’s side. Boston yelped and ran to Kurt whimpering. Kurt took his in his arms and stroked his fur. He glared around and saw a group of boys with their hands covering their mouths.

  
A short boy with black gelled hair ran to them

  
-Is he okay?-asked Blaine-I’m so sorry they are just plain stupid and brute. Oh my god, he is so small, did they really hurt him?

  
-No but I’m sure he is going to be sore-said Kurt-And scared

  
Boston sniffed Blaine’s hand and jumped from Kurt’s lap to be an excited ball of fur waiting to be petted. Blaine pet him and smiled.

  
-You are the cutest dog ever-said Blaine

  
-Boston, that is his name

  
-I’m sorry those stupid men hit you with a ball-said Blaine sitting down and petting Boston more

  
Kurt smiled and Blaine threw the ball back to hit the boy that hit Boston on the head

  
-There, avenged-said Blaine-Can I take him home?

  
-No-said Kurt

-I have a dog-said Blaine-German Shepheard.

  
They talked about dogs until it was late and then started taking their dogs on walks together. Kurt didn’t like that the ball had impacted against Boston but he was glad he met Blaine and Leia, Blaine’s dog. Apparently Boston liked both Blaine and Leia and Kurt did too.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
